


Rain

by ever_increasing_circles



Category: British Comedian RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_increasing_circles/pseuds/ever_increasing_circles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds himself caught without an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).
> 
> Written as a comment!prompt!fic!thing, back in the day. Can't quite remember the prompt but will assume it was something to do with Russell and Mark being caught in the rain. And Frankie and Hugh eloping.

They'd said that they'd meet outside Television Centre, but Mark's enthusiasm to get there in plenty of time had backfired somewhat when the rain had hit in. Of course he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, he didn't normally carry such a thing and he hadn't really been paying attention to the forecast, a fact he mentally bemoaned at being caught off-guard. On the rain getting heavier, Mark supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait inside; buildings existed to be used after all, and it was still before the promised time. He'd easily be able to see the comings and goings from the inside and it was a lot warmer and dryer there, too.

However, it seemed that Russell had had ideas of being early also, and held no qualms on waiting outside. In the rain. Getting soaked, wearing only a t-shirt. Mark felt that the right thing to do would have been to immediately go outside and bring Russell inside before setting off to see if any of the others were around, but... just for a _little_ while, Mark supposed it couldn't hurt to just _watch_. Russell never kept still and even while doing something so mundane as waiting in the rain for somebody, Mark still found him mesmerising.

" _So just tell him that. It's not like he'd mind._ "

Still, rational thought rarely won out. Mark wondered, not for the first time, if the possibility of rejection was worth the risk of confession.

On finally getting the courage to tell Russell to come inside and to set off to the set together, Mark wondered why he really worried. On entering the set it seemed that they were too early for rehearsal, though Dara was there (as expected) and apparently Ed was there too, though on realising the situation Mark and Russell had gone to wait in the corridor. If nothing else, Ed would probably want a few words for the bump on the head he'd got, trying to stand up in the surprise of being caught and forgetting that desks didn't make allowances for such obscenities.

After a short while Dara emerged from the studio, but the fact that he was on his mobile phone saved Mark and Russell the prior embarrassment.

"... What do you _mean_ , you can't make it in today?!... ... Wh--... look, it--... what!? You're _eloping_?!... Can't that wait until tomorrow? Oh come on, it's the last in the series, you've got bags of time any day after _today_..."

On hearing that, Russell and Mark turned to each other with eyebrows raised. Not that the content of Dara's call was really _surprising_ at all, though Frankie and Hugh _did_ seem to like to pick their timing quite nicely.

Supposing that the rehearsal might be pushed back a little due to the unforeseen delay, Russell grabbed Mark's hand and led him down to the BBC bar, wondering if a little alcohol would loosen his tongue any. It was quite obvious how he felt, Russell just waiting for Mark to gain the courage to actually _act_ on those feelings. And after all, everybody _else_ seemed to be at it; didn't they have some catching up to do, if nothing else?


End file.
